


Markiplier: Carpe Diem

by NLSutton



Series: Markiplier: Carpe Diem [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube), MarkiplierXOC - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, YouTube, developing confidence, developing personality, growing in strength, life ambitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLSutton/pseuds/NLSutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carpe Diem: (kar'pay dee'um) Latin meaning 'seize the day.'</p><p>Those are the words Natasha Mania lives by with her older twin brother Nathan Mania. Nathan is a popular YouTuber who has a channel with his friends where they play games and make music videos. Natasha is his sister that sometimes appears in these videos to do vlogs with him and edits his videos for the channel. They both work together on his channel but Nathan hopes that Natasha's confidence would grow so she could make her own channel.</p><p>The two and their band of friends have recently moved to LA and they have arranged a weekend at a convention in the city. Knowing that a few other famous YouTuber's will be there Nathan was hoping that some of them would encourage his sister into making her own channel and help her confidence go up.</p><p>(For this story there will be a few musicians/bands that will 'not exist' in this world to help with the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier: Carpe Diem

Today was going to be a crazy, exhausting day. My brother Nathan was going to be at a convention with his band of hooligans entertaining their fans by singing and other similar things. My twin brother Nathan, who is only half an hour older then myself has his own YouTube channel with his four friends where they play games and do music videos… I was the channel editor and barely ever appeared on any of their videos. Only on one or two vlogs that my brother did on his own or on a few of his Vines that he started to create. His fans liked me… which I guess was a good thing.

We were at some sort of gaming convention, I never really took any notice which one it was as there were many different conventions that my brother and his friends loved to go to. The five of them ended up setting up the booth and had a little stage behind their table for where they could perform for their fans. My brothers channel was called Crazy-Mania’s. Mania being our surname, the other members of his band liked it so they went along with it. My brother Nathan started the channel by playing games on his own four years ago when he was nineteen. He soon brought his best friends in on it. 

Adrian, Jamie, Logan and Zachary are his friends and they are mine too. They are all like older brothers to me. I was standing in front of the booth looking at them set up. I smiled as I pulled out my brothers iPhone and opened up the camera.  
“Let me take a pictures of you guys so I can put it on Instagram and share it around to your fans.” I spoke with a smile as the five of them moved together and put their arms around each other. They all smirked or smiled as I took a few pictures. Adrian at the end pulled a face on the last picture and the lads just started to wail on him as I chuckled to myself. I uploaded the photo on Instagram and put a quote on the image, within seconds it was uploaded to Facebook and Twitter.

I left my brother and his friends to finish setting up their booth as I slowly walked through the hall. I brushed my curly brown hair back as it fell forward, my grey eyes scanned around the room looking at others setting up their booths. I was wearing a camel coloured turtle neck with a black and camel coloured tartan skater skirt. On my legs there were black cotton tights and my boots were matching the colour of my top but they were heeled snow boots with a zip on the side. My brother said it was incredibly girly with my natural eyeshadow and eye liner.

I started to walk around, the gates hadn’t opened to let the onslaught of fans in yet. So I thought I’d have a look around to see who was around here… and I saw a few people I liked on YouTube. Jacksepticeye, LordMinion777, Muyskerm and Markiplier. They were all hanging around and talking together near their booths. I couldn’t believe it, I think they noticed me staring though because Sean actually waved at me and the others turned around. I gave them a small smile and waved back.  
“Mania! Come on, things are about to kick off!” Adrian called me, I looked back and then saw him beckoning me over.  
“Coming!” I called and then ran over. I couldn’t believe that the people I admired and looked up to were here too! I guess I should have looked at the guest list… it’s not very often I go to conventions… but I guess this happens every now and again.

* ~ *

Over at another booth the four men were talking, Mark noticed Sean wave at a young woman who was staring at them, her mouth slightly agape. Mark’s mind told him that expression was quite cute.  
“Who’s that?” Wade asked,  
“That’s Nathan Mania’s sister. From Crazy-Mania’s channel.” Sean spoke, the other three looked at him,  
“How do you know?” Wade asked, Sean frowned in confusion,  
“They used to live in the UK and I did a few video’s with Nathan, I’ve met him a few times. His sister is really shy though, surprised she has come to be honest.” Sean spoke as he frowned,  
“Used to live in the UK?” Bob asked, as he frowned,  
“They moved to LA recently to hopefully expand their musical talent on their channel. Crazy-Mania’s do gaming and music videos. They are really talented, they included me in one of their music video’s a while back. Was dead fun!” Sean grinned, “His sister works behind the scenes and edits the videos.” Sean explained, Mark was surprised by this as he looked back to see the young woman catch up to the other guy. “They are both twins. Nathan and Natasha,” Sean finished.  
Mark watched Natasha disappear behind the corner with another man, he was intrigued by this new group that moved to LA. Maybe he could make some new friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be uploading any more chapters of this until I know that people want to read it... I would like honest feedback from people about what they think and if they would like me to continue with this as I have a few plans for this story.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
